undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Walking Dead: Requiem/Page 7
This is Page 7 of Walking Dead: Requiem. Page Seven: Reunion The end of days at long last has finally reached our world. God has chosen you and me, along with the rest of the entire world to witness these trials and tribulations. It may not be what anyone of us has come to expect, us church going folk and disciples of the Lord's name... no. This is HIS plan... HIS choice and HIS calling to us, as his children in order to provide our very reason of living an answer. But the answer is not what we wanted, nor what we expected. On that note, who are WE to expect ANYTHING from him?! His dominion over us is only that of the creator, whom intervenes when he truly finds it necessary. At this point, my brothers and sisters, it is very clear that this plague is in fact the answer we have seeked for so long as God himself has found it necessary, to test our faith... Moreene Hindle turned off the radio to silence the voice of the good reverand whoever, making the sound of Maliks open back windows deafening with the unnerving sound of the Summer air whipping wildly. She had seen this particular priest on the TV before, begging for donations here and there as well preaching probably the most honest version of God she'd ever heard. A charming man with nothing but faith to ask of others, it was obvious to Moreene he was safe in his church across the country while he attempted putting his doting listeners at ease. As she rolled down her window to decrease the sound of wind whipping inside of the car, she adjusted her shoulder to keep the strap of her tank top balanced. It had been years since she wore any form of normal clothing, this loose-tanktop being the most comfortable thing she'd ever felt. After finishing off her reanimated husband and his lover, Moreene proceeded to steal various things she'd need to survive, namely some street clothes, shotgun shells and food. Before leaving she entered his "quality" garage and turned the antique shotgun into a sawed-off beast. She felt the shorter barrel causing the buckshot to scatter further would make for a game-changer if she ever found herself swarmed by the undead. It had been three hours since she had left Nicolas' house and attempted a harrowing trek through downtown LA. Seemingly impossible to think of, Moreene found it amazing just how clear the road was as vehicles were scattered about quite evenly. Maybe the military cleared the streets for passage at some point... she thought to herself. The hardest part had to be the bodies... Malik's already beatup Taurus was having trouble pounding its way over so many bodies that littered the road, one particularly scaring Moreene into thinking it might pop out a tire. Luckily however, she was making great time as she came closer to her destination that was now only a few blocks away. *** Aaron carefully opened his eyes, looking around the room he found himself inside of. It's decor was familiar, bringing him back to a time when he had argued with Autumn over the color to paint it for nearly a day... Autumn... All at once, he sat up and looked around recognizing the bedroom as the guest room to his apartment. He slowly regained his bearings before turning to crawl out of the bed until he found himself in the company of Brandi, sitting diligently at his side with a glow of positivity that was refreshing. "You passed out... we dragged you in and this is where she told us to put you." Aaron scratched at his head, remembering the close call it took to get him back to his top-dollar home. "How long has it been?" he asked as he continued crawling out of the bed. "Almost four hours. We still have plenty of time to get back with everyone here! We can make it to safety!" her words were high and hopeful, making what Aaron had to say much harder. "We might not be able to make it back..." Almost immediately, the soft lilt in Brandi's radiance dulled as she stared down at the floor. Aaron stood up and walked over to his dresser, opening it to find a bottle of ibprofeun to extinguish his headache. "We'll talk about it later," he said before dry-swallowing the pills, "tell me... how mad is she?" Looking back at Brandi's face told Aaron everything he needed to know, though she made it sound as if Autumn was in fact happy he'd made it. Before blacking out, Aaron remembered seeing their neighbors with Autumn, possibly hiding--- "Soups up my niggas!" Aaron's thoughts were interrupted and he turned to see one of the neighbors kids, a young rebellious skater punk named Jack he believed. A white rebellious skater punk at that, he was around five-five and scrawny to the bone underneath a mass of skater-friendly apparel... bloody apparel. Aaron just stared at him, the ignorant dinner-call having slipped from his memory as he stared at the bloody clothing that seemingly did not phase the young man as he simply stood there with that skateboard slung across his back. "What in the hell happened to you?" Aaron asked. Jaxin rolled his eyes, hating the idea of explaining the same shit over again. To be adults, these people were just plain stupid to him. "Dad got bit, tried to bite me, I gave him a dose of my board to the cap. Are you ready to eat now? Old lady raided your kitchen and made dinner for us." Aaron shook off the angst of realizing this kids problem with coping and just nodded, "The, head? Was that right?" "Yeah dude, nowhere else kills em but the head." Jaxin replied. "How did you know to do that?" Brandi asked. Jaxin looked to the floor, remembering every single detail of his encounters as he attempted escaping the complex, before running into the old couple. "Hit my dad in the neck alot... think I broke it but he kept coming so I just went to town on his brain. I made my way up here and did the same thing to a few other biters before making it up here with the old people." Aaron stopped nodding and looked back into his dresser, realizing just how bad things were getting. He remembered back to Sherry being bitten in the chaos downtown... something that shouldn't have killed her did... and how the hell was Leon supposed to know that now? Yeah, they had the shitty walkie-talkies and two-ways but those were full of static so Aaron had no way of letting his friend no the true danger they were in. He brushed the thought away before looking to Brandi, "Are you hungry? I'm starved." As Aaron, the Jaxin kid and the girl whose lap Autumn saw Aaron's head in entered the dining room, she remained silent by the minibar and could only watch. Aaron stopped before her and went into hug her though she turned away from him. Looking back, she saw the look in his eyes that told her that he believes she's mad about the other girl, Brandi. For now, that's probably for the best. ''she thought to herself. Aaron sat down at the table with Brandi and the kid whoimmediately began digging into the mashed potatoes. The table was warm with welcome as a feast had been prepared out of nothing. Grilled chicken, creamy mashed potatoes oozing with warm butter, cous-cous from Autumn's pantry... the food was nothing short of a blessing. "Wasn't much," Mrs Giles said, "but it'll fill everyone up! Dig in!" Needing no other reason to wait, Mr Giles and the kid dug into the meal while the other tennant, Gary Nerdstrom, stared aimlessly into his plate. Brandi began eating and after one bite, found she could not stop. "I'm so glad to see you guys are all OK," Aaron began, "we had seen so much all the way here that we were scared..." "Well, I won't lie..." Mr Giles interrupted with a mouthful of chicken, "it was pretty hard making it up here..." His wife seemingly finished his sentence, "We never would have made it without dear Jaxin here." The kid, Jaxin, did not stop as he continued devouring the potatoes like he'd never have them again in his life. Mr Giles went, "Sure enough, we ran into him and his boogey board there and he just plowed em down like a lumber jack! Never SEEN such a mess, but we made it up here and your wife and friend here let us in." Catching the word ''friend in that sentence, it occurred to Aaron he'd never even known Gary outside of the laundry room. "What's your story Gary?" The young man looked up at Aaron, his face pail white and full of either shock, horror or both. "Like them... thought the higher I was the safer I'd be. Ran into Autumn and we hid here until they showed up." Aaron made note of that before replying between bites of the juicy chicken breast that smeared grease across his face, "Similar thing happened to us... our ambulance got called on the scene downtown that turned into a massacre. Leon, Sherry and I made it to the top of a parking deck with Brandi here and the city commissioner." Seemingly out of nowhere, Autumn interjected with a tone of loathing, "Where are they at?!" As Aaron attempted swallowing his food too fast in order to answer properly, Brandi answered it for him, "The one girl died and the others wouldn't leave the parking deck. Said they'd wait for us though until---" "I didn't ask you." Autumn said with a cold snap in her voice. A tense moment of suspense filled the room like smoke as everyone silenced in order to allow the next words to simply happen. Gary bit into his bottom lip before looking to his glass of water beside a bottle of Charrdonay. "Autumn... that's the truth! What's wrong?! I made it home, I just wanted too---" before he could finish, the angry young woman stormed out of the room into the master bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Aaron jumped up to go after her, realizing something else was wrong aside from the chaos outside. Sympathetically, Brandi felt guilty for this and began to follow until Mr Giles said something that would help her understand the situation alot better, "Let them go at it honey. All the problems our world is having right now, a healthy argument between husband and wife might just take it easier on them." Brandi continued to sit down and eat her food before looking over to the young Jaxin, who'd stopped eating his meal in order to get a full glance at the clevage her custom made halter-top allowed him to see. Realizing he was busted, he stuffed his face back into the food and acted as if it had never happened... a warm reminder of the way things are supposed to be in Brandi's eyes as she smiled before continuing her meal. "Baby, please... I'm begging you, if there was ever a time to talk to me it is right now! We need eachother before we both go crazy!" Aaron stood outside of the locked bedroom door, attempting to talk his wife out in fear that she was far worse off then he'd initially thought. At first he believed she might be OK as long as she was safe, as she'd had no family or any close friends in town. But then the revelation began sinking into his mind about Gary being with her before the Giles' family and Jaxin showed up... Aaron knew she'd been sleeping around and wouldn't bring it up as their sex life had been non existant for almost a year now. He'd had his share of one night stands as well, but his were meant for sustaining their lifestyle... their home. My God... he thought, is she doing the same god damn thing?! He began banging on the door, determined to talk her out of locking herself away from him anymore. *** "PLEASE BABY, LET ME IN!" shouted Aaron from outside of the room. Autumn sat back on foot of the matress in her room as she puffed on the sticky end of a joint she had just rolled. Needing a release from the world she was watching unfold, she had been hopeful that maybe... just maybe, Aaron Hindle was sleeping with a woman. The slutty survivor's testimony however had crushed that just as his would have as well, making the tension inside of Autumn's heart tighten like air filling into a tire. Well aware of her husbands life as a male gigalo after finding the numerous related items hidden throughout his bedroom, she was also informed by a private investigator she'd hired that all of Aaron's clients were in fact men. Rich men who lived in luxury to the face of the public while hiding a darker secret of homosexual turn ons. The stale nature of their bedroom life made this more and more clear to Autumn as the detective took six months to produce the first photos of Aaron actually on a date with one of his clients. Disgusted with herself more than him, she realized that their marriage was a fluke from the beginning and she was the sucker who fell for it. She had hoped from the bottom of her gut that it was a phase and this Brandi-chick was really what he wanted so she could move on from the relationship with no qualms about marrying a gay man without realizing it at first... all she wanted was a fresh start. The way things were going, it looked like divorce would become extinct. "Please... Autumn?! We've got to talk this over--- WHATEVER it is!!" He even SOUNDS gay, she thought, how could I be so fucking stupid... I was on my way from management to hiring, then soon enough, CEO... but NO, I had to settle down! I had to take a plunge into married life with a FAGGOT who wants to "talk" at a time like this---'' '''KA-BLAM! KA-BLAM!' All at once, Aaron's persistent efforts of trying to get her to come out and her thoughts were silenced by the distant explosions which echoed from outside. Autumn put out her joint, thinking she may have smoked enough weed as she went for the door and placed her ear to it, hearing a series of footsteps, silverware dropping, chairs sliding and voices from those outside trying to make sense of it themselves. "The fuck was that?!" she heard Jaxin yell. "Sounded like... a shotgun?" replied Byron Giles with an uncertain tone. "Everyone, stay, quiet..." whispered Aaron, barely audible as the sounds and voices stopped at once. Autumn carefully opened the door, finally deciding to join the others in hopes that maybe the ordeal was over and things could start working out for her. *End Of Page Seven. To Be Continued. Trivia *This Page implies that Aaron Hindle is the TV series counterpart of Aaron from the comic series. *The radio announcer is Reverand Gabe Stokes, a counterpart to the comic character whose dynamic is more of a televangelist than a normal priest. Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Category:Walking Dead: Requiem Issues Category:Issues